


Redemption

by Kuro_Masque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Just a poem i made for a contest, M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Masque/pseuds/Kuro_Masque
Summary: His heaven and his hell. His redemption and damnation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/gifts).



> Just a little poetry on Sebastian's thoughts.

His eyes are my weakness, dark as the nightly shore

His personality is cunning, never to me a bore.

His lips are as soft as silk, soul as white as bone

For him I work tirelessly, my heart he truly owns

Yet we must be careful, for our love is forbidden

By many considered a sin, in the Bible it is written

“Man and Man shall not be”, those words pierce my heart

For I cannot bear to be from my lover apart

I love my dear so much, as an alcoholic loves gin

If only God were here to see us, for our love is no sin

So damn me if you want, to death and hell and hate

But please, spare my dearest, my love, my soul, my mate.

**Author's Note:**

> rabid_bunny was kind enough to encourage me to post this. Hello! I was that anon who asked for luck on the contest! I didn't win, but no matter. Hope you like it!


End file.
